its hard to be loved by an assassin !
by sararaccon
Summary: Killua use to take every things that he want by killing ,but he never expect the the love will kill him Although he still breathing killua x oc from : hunter x hunter
1. Chapter 1

**name : Vivian  
age:18  
job :Medical hunter  
her family :(Riku) old brother who works in hospital  
likes: help people , making friends  
hates : killing , being alone **

_Beginning_

_~ killua pov ~_

In this big rainy city

Nothing better than to lie down on the couch and eating ice cream

The sound of rain makes me feel like in crowded , even if I sit alone in the meantime

While gon prepare a plan for the next mission

?! Free life, adventure and fun, and what else

**Do not fall asleep stay with me Killa**!" gon Said "

"**I'm bored! When do you end making the plan?**" I said "

**Instead of lying down .. go and bring some thing to eat **" gon said Ironically "  
**This is the last time I'll kill you then I promise you**," I said "

_~vivian pov~_

Even in this beautiful atmosphere

I can not enjoy because i have a lot of work .. too much of the work

York Shin is big city and millions of people are making a chaotic atmosphere

Do not feel the time .. Do not feel comfortable ..

but i have alot of empty time so

It makes me help my brother in his work

after i took the hunter exam license

For the wounds treatment and take care of patient s

**Vivian I need help please** " riku called me ! "

"**Yes, my brother I'm coming** " i replayed and went to him

3 hours later

In the office of my brother:  
**I'm starving = _ =**" I'm said "

**lol good diet for Vivian ^ ^**" my brothersaid while he is working "

**Not be ridiculous Riku I'm going to eat you want to get you something with me?**" I left the office "

"**Just be careful .. it is not a safety out there .. don't be late iamwaiting for you**," my brother said "

in front of fast food rest runt 

"**that gon he acting like big hug .. why he want to drink soap every day؟ ****.. oh damn ! its too hot to hold it all way to hotel !** " killu said while he tries to carries all that food

but when he turn around suddenly he spell all the food he carried over the one who stand behind him

is was vivian ,Unfortunately

l**ooks like i am in trouble here !**0_0" killua said looking at the girl with mass shape"  
**omg .. do you get hert ! i am so so so sorry .. is it hert you ? .. let me help you ** " vivian said and feel so worry because what did she do to killua  
**i am fine 0_o no need ** " killua said so shyly "  
**please let me take you to the hospital it is near from here **" Vivian offered "  
**you must worry about your self girl** " killua said and looking at Vivian dirty clothes "  
**wow wow its my lucky day =_= ..** " Vivian trying to clean up her self "  
**i .. i am sorry i didn't mean to ..**." killua said shyly "  
**no no its OK ^^ its my fault to shake you from behind .. oww let me clean up your jacket ... you must be burnnig with that soep ** " Vivian said and getting closer to killua  
**its not big deal =_= i have to go now .. be care fall next time** " killua said and going away "

killua leave with out noticing that he drop the hunter license  
Vivian took it from ground

" killua zolydeck ! no way ! assassin was in front of me second ago *-* "

`~kill pov ~

**good news i found an information about our target .. it well be great mission killua .. just wait minute! .. where is the food** " gon wondrously asking

" **good news i drop it all way when i was in rust rant .. and guess what ? ... i cant find my hunter licesnce ^^ what good boy i am** "" killua said so irony

" **thank you killua =_= you make my day .. so what we gonna do friend ?** " gon said with angry face

" **no thing .. iam going to search fo it don't worry gon** " killua said

killua opened the door of their room to leaving but he surprised when he saw Vivian in front of him waiting

"**TAKE YOUR LICENCE .. MURDER !**! " Vivian said it loudly with angry tone "  
" **WHAT ? BE THANKFALL THAT I DIDNT KILL YOU IN RUST RANT !** " killua replayed loudly too !  
" **CUT THIS OUT.. PLEASE ..PEOPLE LIKE YOU MUST BE DEAD .. KILLING PEOPLE FOR MONEY ** " Vivian said  
" **ITS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU MISS OK** ?! " killua said

" **? vivian are you there** "

when she herd her brother riku voice :

" **YOU .. YOU GONNA BYE FOR THIS** " Vivian said it and she s just leave with the tears in her eyes

" **what was that killua ?** " gon asking  
" **no .. its nothing maybe she is angry because i killed some one she knows ...any way let back to our subject** " killua said it with very sad face "  
" **are you ok killua **? " gon asked  
" ^^ of curse ! "

~ vivian pov ~

walking so saliently next her brother talking to her self  
** " why ! why should i have one of these family ! the family who destroyed my life ! i would like to back to him and kill him but i cant .. if my brother know that i am met him he well abslutoly fight him ** "

" **Vivian you wanna tell me some thing ! you look so down ? "** riku said  
**" no its fin bro its fine ^^ "**

**to be counted **


	2. Chapter 2

after taking testy snake ..

killua ~pov~

killue set on couch waiting for the sigh of beginning but he still look up set

" ** is that girl the reason to make you sad like that buddy ?** " gon asked

"**nah ! its just .. you know its not fear when some one judgement you for your family faults ?** " killua answered

''**but you quit killing people killua! you should tell her that** " gon said

" **its it dosent matter gon .. even if stop doing this .. as i am still one of zolydeck ..that mean i am born to be killer ..people well never change there mind about that .. and what else ! i still revise hundred calls a day its requests for kill ^^ very funny gon ** " killua said with smile  
"** its OK ...it well be good one day .. come on lets go to our mission now ... but by the way ! do you really killed some one from that girl knows ? **" gon said  
" **no its probably my old man or else** .." killua said

Vivian ~pov~  
_Vivian was stair at the wall .. thinking about talking to him or just go away .. she just get better from the accident that happened to her _  
family  
" **no no my little sis on another planet i think ^^** " riku said tried to tee zing vivian  
"** i just want to sleep =_= would you mind if you let me go home aerley ?** " Vivian said with sleepy eyes  
" **mmmmmm OK but that for ones .. don't think i will let you run away from work over and over ^_*** " riku said  
" **of curse not .. working in hospital is our life .. that job is only what we have riku .. the hospital is the only safe place in the world** " Vivian sadly said  
" **dear sis as long as we together we will e fine don't worry .. i will be with you even if its end to be homeless ^_^**" riku hugging his sister so warmly  
" **owwww that so sweet .. but i don't cry looooool see you bro... take care** " Vivian left the hospital

killua ~pov~

gon and killua in the top on one building ceiling they watch there target to com out  
" **maybe he still sleeping .. or making love with some girls gon ** " killua eating chocolate  
" **looool be polite ... its not right to say that** " gon holding telescope looking far away  
" w**hat is not polite in what i said - adamn rich old man what is he suppose to do in this time ? .. besides we are 18 now .. ** " killua said  
" **its dossnt matter .. we gotta harry and know informations before time u**p " gon reply

killua phone is ring

killua : what millky ?  
millky : you brat ?! what are you doing in the top of building  
killua (surprised ) : how do you know that 0_0 ?  
milky : because i am right behind you in the next building  
killua ( turn around ) : here we go =_= .. and you doing ? looking at stars ?  
millky : i came to do the mission that you ignore .. killua ... to blow that hospital up  
killua ( shocked ) : 0_0 did you lost your mind ? **don't do this **...  
millky : the owner of other hospital give us about 3 billion to destroy it  
killua : no please there is a lot of Innocent people in there .. just stop .. or i will kill you

millky : go to hell killua .. you keep ignoring our order to you and tell me to stop ... guess what .. you well never take money from that mission  
killua : ** i don't want any thing just stooooop !**

**killua drop his phone and gon fallowed him hop fly they can stop him **

but

vivan ~pov~

Vivian just opened there apartment door  
" now its time for some sleep ^_^ " Vivian said

its unfortenatly .. there is no sleep after she hard that big damage .. when she a look from the widow and she found out the hospital is fallen on fires

no ...! am i ? .. riku 0_0 noooooooooooooooooooo

Vivian give every things up and run to hosptal  
she screamed and shout .. but she never find her brother  
with eyes fell of tears .. she priyd to gad that her brother is OK .. but she couldn't wait out side ... she entered that burning hospital  
to sea every thing just like hell ... no breath .. no strength .. no hope

she lied on her knees taking her last breath and said

" mom .. dad .. i am happy .. i well be with you fainly "

:)...

10 hours later

she opened her eyes looking ar light ceiling .. she felt the drops stick in her arms

" **where am i ?** " Vivian asked

"** thanks god you are OK ^^** " gon said while he sitting next her  
"**who .. who are you ? where is my brother !** " Vivian said it angrily an trying to get up from bed  
" **no no you must get some rest ..you mean dr riku right ?** " gon asked  
" **yes yes .. please tell me that he is ok please :(** " vivian cried  
"**he is so lucky to still alive but .. he is in coma right .. and according to the doctor reports .. he might take long time to wake up **" gon said  
"** no no god :( not him** " Vivian cried  
" **when we found you ,, you both in the same place .. its seems that he was looking for you .. but its good that we could gave you first aid **  
**before they bring you here** " gon told  
" **thank you .. for saving me ... ** " Vivian said  
" **actually i am not the only one ... i helped your brother .. and my friend the one who hold you there .. with out him .. we well never do it in time **"gon said with smile  
" **your friend ? **" Vivian asked wondrously  
" **yah that sleep boy ..**." gon rises his finger "

killua was in deep sleep in the chair in front of Vivian,s bed  
she didn't believing her eyes  
it cant be him again

" ** yes ... my friend killua .. he save you life ^^**"

to be continue


	3. i am not guilty

_vian ~pov~ _

in riku,s room   
**Vivian look at hr brother,s face so sadly  
waiting for him to wake up  
although he just spent a 20 hours in coma  
but its just like years  
she hold his hand to touch her face and said :**  
" oni-chan .. don't be sleepy head ^^ ... com on wake up .. we have a lot of work to do ..you promise that you will bay a new lap top .. remember ..oh right ! you hate nagging .. i will be waiting so quietly .. until you wake up .. so . so we can go back home .. to eat .. and ..** ( started to cry **) please .. i need you ... don't just go .. i can handle any thing as long as we together .. "

_killua ~pov~_

**gon and killua was talking to the hospital,s manger**

gon : we make sure that is no one in the accident place  
the manger : we don't know how to thank you ... i must gave you big Equivalent  
gon : no need ^^ we never refuse to help people right killua ?** ( saw killua Absent-minded )** hey killua _  
killua : ha ? 0_0 yes right .. th.. that right  
the manger : no no you deserve it .. i will gave it to you...**(said so angrily )** if i know the one ho did that i swear he will bey  
killua : ...  
gon : ^_^ i under stand your feeling Sr .. but you must take care of your patients at this time ... we gotta go ... see you sir

at the enters of the hospital

killua : heheheheh if he found out that my brother did that he wouldn't thank me xD  
gon : ashhhhhhhh 0_0 shut up its nothing to do with you ..  
killua ** ( bored face **) : bla bla bla gon d:  
gon : we have to apologize for our mission because we didn't finish it =_=  
killua : we don't need it ... we will Receive big cash to day xD  
gon** (smile )** : don't act like you are fine killua ^^ i know you  
killua **( lough )** : loooooooool that way i love you bad ass :d

killua , phone is ring ... and it millky

gon : who is it ?  
killua **( look mad while he looked at his phone )** go to hotel gon .. i will be right behind you ^_*

**killua wait until gon left the hospital .. than his voice tuns .. change .. he kept shouting .at the phone:**

" i swear if you did that again ... no no...i warned you ... don't start with me ... i .. i told you before .. this is not my business any more  
i don't want see you in same place with me ...you ask me why ? what is why you fat ! what would i do if they know that my brother cause that accident ?... you cause problem to me ... here you go ... don't call me aging .. AND GOO TOO HELL ! bey "

**killua closed his phone but he herd that voice coming from behind **

" so its your brother ! "

when killua turned around .. its Vivian .. yes .. its her .. with eyes fell of questions .. she stand in front of him  
he kept salient for second than he said so rude way :

"** NOW WHAT ! FACE OFF PLEASE ... I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK TO YOU .. SO WHAT ! YES ITS MY BROTHER .. WHAT YOU WILL DO .. CALL POLICE .. THAN CALL THEM ** "

she smiled .. takes deep breath with closet eyes than she said :

"** i must thank you to saving my life .. and you must make it clear to me ... would you mind ?** "

they went to near garden ..set on one chair . moment of sailent ..

than  
killua : **what you want to know .. Vivian ?**  
vivian : **that cute you know my name killua ^^**  
killua : any way ..  
vivian : **your mom ! she killed my parents .. its about 5 years go .. i still remember .. that day .. i was sleeping in the middle of them .. they know when i herd thunder voice .. no way i can sleep .. so my mom toke me to sleep in there room ..how warm there hug was .. how lovely where they ^^ .. until i felt thing dangers .. so dangers .. i kept shake my mom .. she told me its OK but she know that i am right  
dad kiss my head and left with gun ..but he never come back .. mom know that is no way to run way .. she put me under the bad  
then some one entered the room .. took my mom and hit her to death  
.. i still hear her voice .. her scream .. every where .. her blood was every where killua ... every where .. i cant be thank full ... that riku wasn't at home that night..**.  
killua : ** its nothing to do with me Vivian .. yes i use to kill .. but now .. i am use my skills for something different .**.  
vivian : **i see killua but and that why i ask you to come and talk .. to say sorry ! ^_^**  
killua : **sorry ?**  
vivian : **sorry to blame you for you family,s crimes ..you know .. when i saw you for the first time .. i planed to kill you ..but i realized ..that my mom and dad wont come back if i kill you .. so even riku no ... being a lone in this world dose,not give me the right to hurt any one .. ever **^^  
killua : **actually .. its fine to live with out family .. no chains .. all for free **..  
vivian : **at least .. you have place you go to in the end ... trust me .. you feel so strong because your family who they covered you .. not like me .. no wear to go **  
killua (shocked ) :...  
vivian ( get up ) : **sorry for west your time ...and thank you for saving me ^^ killua**  
killua ( about to leave too ) :** by the way .. you are not gonna leave the city sooner right **?  
vivian (wondering) : **no .. i will stay .. why** ?  
killua : **fine ... bye bye**

killua left ... but its bad that the manger of hospital herd every thing and said  
"** its my chance ! ... i will use Vivian to get revenge from that damn family** "

to be continue


End file.
